Stygian Skill Tree
Because Dio utilizes a "Action Point" function, he must completely utilize his Skill Tree to take place for his abilities. Notes: *'Special' means the ability is a skill. *'Technique' means the ability is a regular, average attack. *'Effect' is a passive ability that performs an automatic function for the said ability. *The Stygian Tree has a maximum of 30 SP rather than the average 35. *Most abilities range from three levels, some with two and rarely with one. **Upgrading the ability usually increases the attack power, but may alter its performance (ie Death Scythe Lv 3). *All abilities cost one SP per level, within the exception of Necrotic Lv 3 which costs two. *All abilities have a limited cooldown, and cannot be altered in any way within the exception of Horizontal Blink. *All abilities consume a limited amount of AP. The Action Point consumed can be determined by calculating the percentage of the AP bar. *There are two different "sides" on the Active bar: **The "Left" side, formally known as the "Devil Force", which mostly consists of magical components. Basically, the Devil Force grants the Stygian close-range multihit combo capabilities that also cover a wide area. **The "Right" side, known as the "Weapon Force", which is filled with mostly stabbing equipment. Basically, the Weapon Force grants the Stygian long-range surprise attacks that deals high amounts of damage quickly, but lacks combo capabilities and accuracy that the Devil Pose. Active Devil Force Special Death Scythe No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 26 Info (1): Strikes 3 with the Death Scythe. Info (2): Increased damage. Info (3): Last hit is a knockup. Technique Death Star Upper Cut No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Death Scythe Lv3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info (1): Swings the sycthe in an arcing fashion, tossing the enemy behind. Info (2): Adds a second hit. Info (3): Launches higher. Technique Dominate No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Death Star Upper Cut Lv3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Rakes the ground using the Rake Hand within a distance. Effect Dominate: Increased Distance No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Dominate Lv3 Info: Increases the length of Dominate. Special Death Star No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Dominate: Increased Distance Cooldown: 20 AP Consumed: 53 Info: Tosses the Scythe forward and bringing it back as it slides the ground. Quite identical to the Vanquisher's Furious Boomerang except it lacks horizontal range. Note1: There has been notes that the Stygian performing Death Star will become an "untouchable obstacle", meaning that the attack can be avoided if the enemy is right next to the attacker or the attacker is sliding. Also, Death Star is not 100% accurate in pulling the enemy backward. Technique Shatter Fist No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Death Star Lv3 Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Slams the ground with the Rake Hand, launching nearby enemies into the air. Special Rake Hand No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Shatter Fist Cooldown: 20 AP Consumed: 53 Info: Summons up the Rake Hand and sweeps the area infront of the Stygian, lifting up enemies into oblivion. Special Necrotic No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-4 Requires: Special Rake Hand Lv 3 Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 83 Info: A dark energy erupts from the ground, then fades through the ground while bypassing the foe, as if enemies were eaten by a giant, hungry mouth. Enemies that are successfully "swallowed" will be trapped during that duration, as if they were binded (this includes Super Armor). Special Black Space No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Necrotic Lv 3 Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 83 Info: A chaotic skill that first vacuums everything towards the Stygian, followed by a powerful surge of dark energy. Weapon Force Special Vengeful Sword No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 53 Info: Spawns a wave of 3 swords from the ground, sending targets away. Technique Phase Edge No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Vengeful Sword Lv3 Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Stabs with a sword while creating a vortex to open up at a larger distance. Of course, it leaves a wide gap in between. Additionally, this technique "binds" enemies in place, as if being stunned. Technique Flash Sword No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Phase Edge Lv3 Cooldown: 5 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Makes a quick jab. Effect Flash Blade: Increased Attack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Flash Sword Lv 3 Info: Increases the number of hits of Flash Sword by 1 or 2. Technique Infernal Spear No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Flash Blade: Increased Attack Lv2 Cooldown: 10 AP Consumed: 26 Info: Spawns the Infernal Spear and jabs it forward with great force. Has a delay before the actual attack. Effect Infernal Spear: Increased Attack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Infernal Spear Lv3 Info: Improves the number of hits of Infernal Spear. Special Haunting Shock No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Infernal Spear: Increased Attack Lv2 Cooldown: 20 AP Consumed: 53 Info: Instantly slams down an Infernal Spear on the ground at a fixed distance and location, causing the opponent to immediately fly away upon impact. Special Onrush No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunting Shock Cooldown: 30 AP Consumed: 83 + XX (The "XX" portion of consumed AP is determined by how long the Stygian continues rushing) Info: Uses the Infernal Spear to charge forward at an extreme pace, literally crushing everything as the Stygian runs. The skill's duration can be extends by holding the direction facings. Passive AP Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv1 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Increases the base AP Recovery Rate. Effect Amount of AP at Start Lv1 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv2 Info: Spawns the game with AP, similar to how Arme spawns with Mana. Jump Effect Increased Dash Speed No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Info: Increases the Dash speed. It also allows the use of Horizontal and Vertical Blinks. Technique Blink No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Increased Dash Speed Cooldown: 5-3 AP Consumed: 6 Info (1): Flash teleports instantly at a horizontal, short distance. Info (2): Halves the cooldown time. Note: The teleportation does not activate instantly, but rather, a half second. Also, because this is a technique and not a skill, the user can be hit before teleportation. In addition, the Blink is strictly horizontal, meaning that the user can teleport behind a rising/descending ledge and fall. Cooldown Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time Lv1 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Reduces cooldown when counterattacked to 9 or 8 seconds. Critical Chance Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance Lv1 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Adds a fixed amount of Critical Chance per level. Category:Skill Trees